Disney's Perry the Platypus (Agent P)
Perry the Platypus (Agent P) is an Emmy-nominated American animated television series about a mad scientist, Dr. Doofenshmirtz (Dan Povenmire) seeks to wreak havoc in the Tri State-Area and only Phineas and Ferb's (Vincent Martella and Thomas Sangster) pet platypus, Perry the Platypus (Dee Bradley Baker) can stop him. Meanwhile, another mad scientist, Prof. Poofenplotz (Amanda Plummer) also seeks to wreak havoc in the Tri-State Area and only Isabella's (Alyston Stoner) pet dog, Pinky can stop her, although Poofenplotz cares about her looks 1st. Plots Perry Scenario Phineas and Ferb's pet, Perry the Platypus, is actually a secret agent named "Agent P". Normally, Perry's first appearance in a story is after someone (usually Phineas) notices his absence, and asks "Hey, where's Perry?" After the question is asked, the scene usually changes right to Perry entering secret chutes or entrances that bring him to some underground headquarters where he recieves instructions, via a monitor, from his boss Major Monogram (Jeff "Swampy" Marsh). Major Monogram then assigns Perry some mission that generally involves Dr. Doofenshmirtz, and his nefarious plans to wreak havoc on the tristate area (though this is not always the case). A majority of the Perry scenario involves him battling Dr. Doofenshmirtz in knowingly hackneyed fashion (such as Doofenshmirtz's long monologues about his plans to Perry). Inevitably, these battles are brought very near where Phineas and Ferb are doing whatever plan they had for the day, and generally aid in the removal of all evidence related to what they were doing before Candace can show her mother what Phineas and Ferb have been up to. Pinky Subplot Isabella's pet, Pinky the Chuhuahua is actually a secret agent named "Agent P" also. Normally, Pinky's first appearance in a story is after someone (usually Isabella) notices his absence, and asks "Hey, where's Pinky?" After the question is asked, the scene usually changes right to Pinky entering secret chutes or entrances that bring him to some underground headquarters where he recieves instructions, via a monitor, from his boss Admiral Wanda Acronym. Wanda then assigns Pinky some mission that generally involves Prof. Poofenplotz (Amanda Plummer), and her nefarious plans to wreak havoc on the tristate area (though this is not always the case). A majority of the Pinky subplot involves him battling Prof. Poofenplotz in knowingly hackneyed fashion (such as Poofenplotz's long monologues about her plans to Pinky). Inevitably, these battles are brought very near where Isabella and the Fireside Girls are doing whatever plan they had for the day, and generally aid in the removal of all evidence related to what they were doing. Phineas and Ferb Subplot Sometimes a minor Phineas and Ferb scenario occurs. Like the original show, they plan to make summer have one of the best days ever because "Phineas and Ferb are gonna do it all!" Fireside Girls Subplot Sometimes there are subplots that has to do with the Fireside Girls. Like on Phineas and Ferb, they would earn patches to "stay cute, smart, and strong!" Songs Every episode has atleast one musical number. The music on Perry the Platypus goes from the whimsical to heavy metal. All genres are included, but pop is the most frequent. Some are just little jingles which lasts for only a few seconds, while others are full songs. All of this goes back when for Phineas and Ferb, Povenmire recalls, "When we were writing Rocko, we always had one of two things, sometimes both: usually a song or a musical number, plus a big action/chase scene. Phineas and Ferb gave us a chance to write a song for every single episode, starting with the second episode, "Flop Starz." We played it and Perry's secret agent theme for the Disney executives. We were a little trepidatious because Disney has a big history of music —what if they hate it? The reaction was, "These are great -- can you write a song for every episode?" Perry the Platypus theme song The theme song is the same but with additional lyrics. (Phineas: Hey where's Perry?) (Major Monogram: Good morning Agent P. The evil Dr. Doofenshmirtz is planning a diabolical plan to take over the Tri-State Area. We need you to get to the bottom of it. Good luck Agent P!) Backing Scat: (Dooby dooby doo-bah, doo-bah) Female Singers: Perry! Male Singer: He's a semi-aquatic, egg-laying mammal of action Backing scat: (Dooby dooby doo-bah, doo-bah) Male Singer: He's a furry little flatfoot, who'll never flinch from a fray-ee-ay-ee-ay He's got more than just mad skill Female Singer: (Wah-ah-ah) Male Singer: He's got a beaver tail and a bill Female Singer: (ah-ah) Male Singer: And the women swoon whenever they hear him say: (pause; Perry chatters and women faint) Different Backing Scat: '(Dooby wooby doo-wah, doo-wup) '''Male Singer: '(Whoa, oh yeah) And you know he ain't Jerry! (Jerry hits the singer with a poll and giggles after) '''Female Singer: '''You know he's here and he can carry a ton! '''Different Backing Scat: (Dooby wooby doo-wah, doo-wup) Female Singer: 'And you'll discover that he doesn't wanna mar-ar-ry! You know 'bout Doofenshmirtz '''Male Singer: '(Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa) 'Female Singer: '''He's gonna get kicked into the dirt '''Male Singer: '(oh-oh) '''Female Singer: He's the men's hero whenever they here him say: (pause; Perry chatters and men says: Coolio man!) Male Singer: He's Perry, Perry the Platypus! Major Monogram: But you can call him Agent P. Female Singer: Perry! Major Monogram: I ''said, you can call him Agent P!'' All Singers: Agent P! List of Songs These are returning songs from Phineas and Ferb. * An Agent's Work is Never Done... (Perry the Platypus theme song) * Today is Gonna Be a Great Day! (Phineas and Ferb theme song) * The Fireside Girls Anthem (The Fireside Girls Song) * Quirky Worky Song (With additional new lyrics) * Mobile Mammal * Go Phineas! * Go Candace! * He's Eviler * Hail Doofania * I'm Lindana and I Wanna Have Fun! * I'm Me! * Carl! (Both versions) * Little Brothers * The Beak (song) * A Teenage Work is Never Done... (Perry the Teenage Girl theme song) * Mission * Come Home Perry! * Candace (Who's That Girl) (Candace's theme song) * Shimmy Jimmy * Busted (Extended) * Brick! 1 * Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! 1 * A-G-L-E-T (Extended) * Gitchee Gitchee Goo These are confirmed new songs. * He's Pinky! *Go Ferb Fletcher! *Go Perry! *Go Pinky! *Major Acronym (Francis "Major" Monogram's theme song) *A Bobblehead's Work is Never Done... 1 (Bobblehead Perry the Platypus theme song) *Admiral Acronym ("Admiral" Wanda Acronym's theme song) *It's Steve! (Steve the Charmeleon's theme song) * One Long Night in the Diamond City (parody of One Short Day) * Look To the Sky and Fly! (paroday of Defying Gravity) * Candace, I'm An Owl * What a Warlock Wishes To Be * 1 = The song is actually a jingle. Cast Perry the Platypus - Dee Bradley Baker Major Monogram - Jeff "Swampy" Marsh Dr. Doofenshmirtz - Dan Povenmire Carl - Tyler Alexander Mann Pinky - TBA Prof. Poofenplotz - Amanda Plummer Wanda Acronym - Jane Leeves Vanessa Doofenshmirtz - Olivia Olson Charlene Doofenshmirtz - Allison Janney Phineas - Vincent Martella Ferb - Thomas Sangster Candace - Ashley Tisdale Isabella - Alyston Stoner Gretchen - Ariel Winter Adyson Sweetwater - Maddison Pettis Ginger - Tiffany Espensen Holly - Cymphonique Miller Katie - Isabella Acres Milly - Isabella Murad New Fireside Girl from I Was a Middle-Aged Robot 1 - TBA New Fireside Girl from I Was a Middle-Aged Robot 2 - TBA New Fireside Girl from The Wizard of Odd - Isabella Murad Stacy - Kelly Hu Jenny - Alyston Stoner/Isabella Murad Jeremy - Mitchell Musso Steve the Charmeleon - TBA Goldy the Goldfish - N/A Norm - John Viener Jerry the Platypus - N/A Running Gags * Dr. Doofenshmirtz builds evil machines with names ending in -inator (e.g. "The Misbehavinator"), though in one or two episodes, Doofenshmirtz gives his weapon a name not ending in -inator, explaining to Agent P that he has worn out the -inator name too much. He also puts -inator with words that have already have -inator suffixes or closely sounding sufixes (e.g. Acceleratorinator or Space Laser-inator). He usually gives a short pause before the -inator in these cases. * Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Prof. Poofenplotz has plans to use his and her invention in the "entire Tri-State Area." * Dr. Doofenshmirtz says "Curse you, Perry the Platypus!" after his plans are ruined. The same thing also happens with Prof. Poofenplotz saying "Curse you, Pinky the Chuhuahua!" when her plans are ruined. * Perry and Pinky has a unique secret entrance to their hideout in every episode (tree door, trick walls, magic hat...). * Dr. Doofenshmirtz doesn't recognize Agent P if the latter is not wearing his secret agent hat. Same thing with Prof. Poofenplotz and Pinky. * Phineas says "Oh, there you are, Perry" when Perry has finished his mission and become a normal pet again. This would also happen with Isabella and Pinky. Changes Between Disney's Phineas and Ferb and Disney's Perry the Platypus (Agent P) * Agent P wears a suit this time. (Note: It is the same suit from the poster of, Secret Agent Perry the Platypus from the Phineas and Ferb episode: Toy to the World/Toy to You and Me.) * In every episode, the viewers get to see what Perry's thinking about unlike Phineas and Ferb. * At the end of each episode, there's a short called, "Let's Here What Perry Says!" where you learn about things you're not supposed to do and do the right thing instead. (Note: It's like Sonic Says or Sailor Moon Says.) * Instead of a video at the credits, it will be the Perry the Platypus theme song (soundtrack version/One Good Scare Ought to Do It! version) although every other credits will have a video. * Some scenes will be drawn like something from an anime, black and white cartoon, traditional hand-drawn cartoon, Pixar 3-D animation + Pixar 2-D, Mary Blair like animation, and fancy Disney traditional 2-D movie animation. Some scenes will use real life pictures frequently, live action scenes, and stop-motion animation unlike Phineas and Ferb, although Phineas and Ferb use real life pictures but not that freqently. They will still use the original Phineas and Ferb animation on every episode. * The scores and BGMs will be used from a live orchestra much like what Animaniacs did. They will still use Phineas and Ferb and some Spongebob/Ren and Stimpy/The Mighty Bee BGMs and scores also. * Along with hidden triangles, hidden Mickeys will appear on every episode. On every other episode, you will see a hidden "it's a small world" doll or puppet. Release Date A marathon of all existing Phineas and Ferb episodes will begin in July 14, 2010 on 12:00 a.m. on Disney XD and will lead up to July 17, 2010 on 8:00 p.m. for the Phineas and Ferb special, Phineas and Ferb: The "Usual" Shorts. Then on 9:00 p.m. will begin the Pilot film of Disney's Perry the Platypus (Agent P). Debuting Places The Tri-State Area Skyline World Tower - The Tallest Tower in the World This building is a 490 high story vacation resort tower that resembles the building that's under construction, the Tokyo Sky Tree. It is confirmed by Phineas and Ferb as the sibling to the Tri State Tower. There are 50, 7 story high "worlds" that make up 5/7's of the building while the rest of it is a radio tower. This is the list of all the "worlds" in the building. * The Grand Tri-State Park Resort (World 1) - The largest recreational resort in the Tri-State Area. It includes an amusement park, a water park, and an amusement like activity park. * Googolplex Tower (World 2) - A mega mall of 7 floors each with it's own different theme. * The Grand Hotel of Danville (World 3) - The 7 story hotel of good quality standard bedrooms, suites, amenities, and club suites. * Xersize Fitnezz Spot (World 4) - A 7 floored fitness section for anyone. * Broadway's on the Tower (World 5) - A theatre stage for every Broadway musical hits that's 7 floors high. * Hollywood's on the Tower (World 6) - It's the alternate for Broadway's on the Tower. It is a movie theater building with 6 screening auditoriums. * Moonlight City (World 7) - Another mall consisting of 7 floors but with one theme only. *Skyline Festival (World 8) - The largest carnival in the world. *Sunset Beach (World 9) - A water park themed to Phineas and Ferb's Backyard Beach. *Tower Observatory (World 10) - An observatory with a spectacular viewing area. *Seasons of a Getaway (World 11) - A 7 story hotel themed to the 4 seasons and the 2 weather seasons. *A Musical Theatre (World 12) - A stage themed to music. *The Box Office Hits (World 13) - A sector that contains 10 movie auditoriums themed to Hollywood. *This is to be continued. Seasons * Disney's Perry the Platypus (Agent P): Season 1 * Disney's Perry the Platypus (Agent P): Season Shorts Coming Soon * Season 2 * Season 3 * Specials * Film * Ending Film (Even though it should never happen) Reboot as a New Show About 1 1/2 months after the series was cancelled, many fans started strikes near the Disney headquarters. Disney just couldn't take it anymore so they announced to the public that they're gonna reboot the series as a new show. Then on Augest 28, 2012, there was a marathon that had all Perry the Platypus episodes to celebrate the Walt Disney World park which lead up to October 1. Then on 9:00 p.m. on that day began the reboot of the series called Disney presents, Phineas, Ferb, and Perry. It was supposed to be set after Phineas and Ferb: Across the Second Dimension, a real movie that's about Phineas and Ferb discovering Perry's secret (it is also the Pilot Episode of this show) and after the original show. It was very successful that it lasted 78 episodes yet the original show lasted 99 episodes. Plots * Phineas, Ferb, and Perry Scenario The boys have to battle the evil Dr. Doofenshmirtz and his dastardly plans. * Isabella and Pinky Major Subplot Again, Pinky has a major subplot. Like on the original show, he has to defeat Prof. Poofenplotz, only this time, Isabella joins in. * Phineas and Ferb Minor Subplot Sometimes Phineas and Ferb doesn't have to do the missions, so with time to spare, they build crazy things "because Phineas and Ferb are gonna do it all!" * Perry Scenario Because Phineas and Ferb don't have to do all the missions, Perry has to defeat Doofenshmirtz by himself. * Fireside Girls Minor Subplot Like Phineas and Ferb, Isabella doesn't have to do all of the missions, so she joins the Fireside Girls to "stay cute, smart, and strong!" * Pinky Subplot Like the Perry Scenario, he will sometimes have to defeat Poofenplotz by himself. Coming Soon * New Season 1 * New Season 2 * New Season 3 * New Season Shorts * Specials * Films * List of Songs BRB BRB ILL COME BACK TO EDIT MORE LATER AND PLEASE DO NOT EDIT!!!!!!!!!!!! Comments What do you think so far?